


Things We do in the Dark

by villainovae



Series: Villa's fills for DickDami Week 2021 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: DickDami Week 2021, M/M, Molestation, One-Sided Relationship, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainovae/pseuds/villainovae
Summary: It was innocent enough, at first.DickDami Week Day 2 - Size Difference
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: Villa's fills for DickDami Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Things We do in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> For the DickDami Week Day 2 prompt 'size difference'. 
> 
> Mind the tags!
> 
> TWs for: implied grooming and molestation, Dick never explicitly has sex with Damian but he has graphic fantasies about doing so (hence underage + non-con warnings to be safe)
> 
> Take care of yourself! And enjoy :)

It was innocent enough, at first.

He wasn’t doing anything wrong, Dick told himself. He just wanted Damian to be comfortable with receiving and giving affection. In a completely platonic, familial way. 

It wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be. After Tim went away, it was practically just him and Damian. They both were grieving for Bruce-- Damian wouldn’t admit it, but Dick could tell. It was difficult, but the two people forced together by circumstance quickly formed a bond. Dick earned Damian’s respect, and they built their partnership out of blood and sweat.

As Damian warmed up to him, it was easy enough to coax him into small, affectionate touches. A squeeze to his arm, a ruffle of hair. At first, Damian protested: squirmed and wiggled and cursed him out. 

Dick had loved Bruce dearly, but the man had not understood that everyone wants to be loved. When Damian had pushed him away (and Jason, and Tim), he had simply stopped trying. But Dick knew that was wrong. Bruce had pushed him away, too, and it was an asshole move-- but he was just scared of hurting him. Dick didn’t realize this until years later, but when he did, he returned and was welcomed with open, sorry arms. And so Dick continued to hug and praise and love Damian, because it wasn’t that he didn’t want to be loved: he was just frightened by it. 

Damian started to lean into the touches. He still gave snarky insults on occasion, but they were more like half-hearted jokes. He wiggled and squirmed but he didn’t flee, even though it was completely feasible for him to get away from Dick’s gentle grasp. And one day? Damian hugged him _back_. 

His Robin even initiated touches on his own. Damian would put his arms around his shoulders when he sat in the chair of the Bat-computer, the two of them looking at case files and crime scene photographs. He would squeeze his wrist before missions, and Dick liked to pretend that he could feel the callouses on Damian’s tiny fingers through his gloves.

That’s where the problem started.

Damian was something like a son to him and something like a brother, but more than that he was his _partner_. Dick and Damian had differences but they balanced each other out-- they were a team, and they worked together seamlessly. It was hard to see Damian as anything but an equal, considering the amount of blood they both had on their hands. They had lived through hell and were forged in its fires. 

Dick’s mind… _went places_. Terrible places. Dark, disgusting places. As Damian accepted his affections, they only grew stronger. It was an obsession, now. And Damian took what he was given so easily. Dick was not only afraid of what he would do, but afraid that in all likelihood Damian would _accept_ it. That he would see it the same as the praise and hugs, and he would start to ask for it like them as well. 

But he couldn’t stop.

One night, they got home from patrol: a particularly successful, albeit tiring, night. 

“You did great out there tonight, Dami,” Dick said, grinning. His Robin had been so good, had followed his orders and didn’t use excessive force, but still got the job done quickly and efficiently. That gang wouldn’t be recovering from that drug bust in a long, long time. He was tired, though, and hoped his exhaustion didn’t reach his voice.

“ _Tt_. Not so bad yourself, Grayson,” Damian said, barely biting back a yawn afterward. _Adorable_.

Dick grinned. “Tell you what. Take a shower, and then we eat junk food and watch reality television until we pass out. I think we deserve a treat.” He winked.

Damian huffed. “I don’t understand your obsession with those idiotic shows. There’s no ‘reality’ to them!” 

“That’s the point,” He whined teasingly. 

He made sure that they cycled through their cool-down stretches (Damian was not going to tear anything on his watch, thank you very much), and they took their showers in separate stalls. Dick was able to block his invasive thoughts from his mind, thank god.

There was a parlor room that the two of them had claimed as their own. It was relatively bare, save for the sofa and television, portraits of long-dead Waynes on the walls, watching them. 

Damian didn’t like sweets, unlike Dick, but he did like salty and savory foods. The two of them gorged themselves on popcorn and pizza pockets whilst Alfred was asleep, watching stupid gameshows and TLC. 

His Robin yawned, eyes screwing shut in a way that made him look like a kitten. Dick smiled, patting his thigh.

He had meant for Damian to lay his head there-- but instead, the pre-teen swung his leg over his lap. He settled on top of him, back to Dick’s chest. 

Dick swallowed. His blood ran ice-cold in his veins. He hoped Damian couldn’t hear his heartbeat. _Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

Damian leaned back against him even more. Dick could hear his breathing slowing down, his body loosening. He looked over his shoulder and could see Damian’s eyes: closed. He turned the television to a lower volume. Prayed that he wasn’t going to do what he was about to do.

His arms slid around Damian, a harmless embrace. He was so _small_ , dammit! Small and sweet, despite all he had been through. His stomach was still covered in a layer of baby fat. Small and soft and _perfect_.

He wasn’t going to do this. He wasn’t going to molest Bruce’s son--

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

Dick stared over his shoulder. He was wearing shorts, just regular gym shorts, in what Dick suspected to be his favorite color, green. Dick could see the outline of a tiny little bulge between his legs. He was just twelve, had barely begun puberty… His little cock and little balls probably couldn’t even cum yet.

And his perfect ass… all soft and round and small like the rest of him. Dick could probably stretch him for hours and still not be able to fit himself in his hole. 

But if he did? 

He imagined the scene in his head. His cock, disappearing between Damian’s cheeks, the delicious, dark-tan skin flushed with red. His hole stretched impossibly wide around him. And on the other side-- Damian was so _little_. Would his cock bulge in his stomach? With every thrust, would it bulge out a little more?

In this imaginary scene, Damian was awake. He was awake, and he _wanted it_. He clutched at his stomach and Dick could feel the weight of the tiny fingers through skin and muscle tissue. It encouraged him to continue, going slow, and gently for Damian, but still deep.

Yes, gently. He was ninety-nine percent sure that Damian was a virgin. And considering the boy’s character, it was doubtful he had even touched himself. Dick would treat him right, give him the best first time he could possibly ask for. And the one after that, and the one after that. Dick would teach him everything, in all aspects of his life. Maybe, after a growth spurt or perhaps not, he would let Damian fuck _him_. 

He groaned, lowly, and felt himself cum in his pants like an excited teenager, right between Damian’s legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one for today, but hopefully y'all enjoyed ^w^ 
> 
> Comments are loved and appreciated dearly!!


End file.
